World Lock
=How it works= A World Lock down deck is a lockdown deck revolving around Arcana Force XXI - THE WORLD. All you need to complete this Lockdown is a constant source of monsters that Arcana Force XXI can send to the graveyard to activate its effect. It is important to know that Token Monsters cannot activate The World's effect, since they cannot be used for costs that require monsters to be sent outside the field. Frog Method This is perhaps one of, if not the most easiest and efficient ways to preform the lockdown. For the lockdown, you need: * Arcana Force XXI - THE WORLD to be summoned with its "heads" effect. It's very easy to summon The World in this deck because of Treeborn Frog and Ronintoadin providing easy tribute fodder. * Ronintoadin in the Graveyard along with a large amount of Frogs, you can also use Treeborn Frog It's kind of self-explanatory. You're simply reviving Treeborn and Ronintoadin each turn as food for The World. The reason this is an easier method than others is because it's easy to fill your Graveyard with Frogs for the lock with cards like like Substitoad and Swap Frog. If you get The World out with its "tails" effect applied, you can easily throw out Swap Frog to return it to your hand. Also, Pot of Avarice and Moray of Greed are easy to use here, giving you more draw power. Recommended Cards Monsters * Arcana Force XXI - THE WORLD * Dupe Frog * Poison Draw Frog * Ronintoadin * Substitoad (Traditional Format only) * Swap Frog * Treeborn Frog Spells * Cold Wave * Moray of Greed * One for One * Pot of Avarice * Soul Exchange * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen Traps * Reversal of Fate Samsara Lotus Method One popular way to complete this lock is by using the following cards: * Arcana Force XXI - THE WORLD on the field with its "heads" effect applied * 2 Samsara Lotus in the Graveyard or 1 Treeborn Frog and 1 Samsara Lotus. During your End Phase, if XXI is on the field and he has his Heads effect applied, you resurrect the 2 Lotus from your Graveyard (using their effects) and then Tribute them for XXI's effect, skipping your opponent's next turn. On your next turn, attack your opponent (preferably after clearing your opponent's backrow a turn earlier), and then ending, once again resurrecting the Lotus needed for XXI's effect and tributing them for another turn skip. This is repeated until your opponent has lost, and can't be stopped once it begins. It is much safer to do this after their Spells and Traps are empty, preventing you from falling to a Sakuretsu Armor or Mirror Force, etc. If for any reason you find a Spell or Trap card on your side of the field, a good backup is Black Ptera. Cards recommended for this deck Monsters * Arcana Force 0 - The Fool * Arcana Force VI - The Lovers * Arcana Force XXI - THE WORLD * Armageddon Knight * Black Ptera * Gellenduo * Kaiser Sea Horse * Mobius the Frost Monarch * Mystic Tomato * Samsara Lotus * Treeborn Frog Spells * Burial from a Different Dimension * Celestial Transformation * Cold Wave * Court of Justice * Emergency Provisions * Foolish Burial * Lightning Vortex * One for One * Second Coin Toss * Seed of Deception * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen * Giant Trunade * Mystical Space Typhoon Traps The Traps are optional. This is because Samsara Lotus and Treeborn Frog cannot be special summoned if there are spells/traps on your side of the field. * Reversal of Fate * Malevolent Catastrophe D.D.Scout Plane/Strike Ninja Method Another alternative for the lock uses the following cards: * Arcana Force XXI - THE WORLD on the field with it's "heads" effect applied * 2 D.D. Scout Plane in the graveyard. * 1 Strike Ninja or 1 Bazoo the Soul-Eater on the field. During your Main Phase, activate the effect of Strike Ninja to remove from play 2 D.D. Scout Planes. During your End Phase, because of their effect, your D.D. Scout Planes are special summoned to the field and Strike Ninja returns as well. Arcana Force XXI - THE WORLD sends these two D.D. Scout Planes to the graveyard to trigger its effect, and this loop repeats until the duel ends. Bazoo the Soul-Eater would be a better choice, because it states you can remove monster(s) in your graveyard from play to gain 300 ATK, until the end of your opponent's next turn, but they won't have another turn. So Bazoo will continue to rank up points. This method is superior, though less popular than the one using Samsara Lotus, because it allows the user to use spells such as Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen, Light Barrier, and other helpful spells that last long on the field, as well as Allure of Darkness, which isn't usable in the Samsara Strategy due to the fact of how inconvenient it is to have Samsara Lotus removed from play. Also, because Strike Ninja is searchable with cards like Reinforcement of the Army, the combo is simple and more practical to complete. An important thing to know about this strategy is that if the World cannot send a monster to the Graveyard, then it cannot skip the opponent's turn. Therefore, Dimensional Fissure and Macro Cosmos cannot work in here, and also, this combo finds it difficult to win against Macro Cosmos Decks. Cards Recommended for this Deck Monsters * Arcana Force XXI - THE WORLD * Armageddon Knight * Bazoo the Soul-Eater * D.D. Scout Plane * Dark Grepher * Dark Nephthys * Strike Ninja * Summoner Monk Spells * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Foolish Burial * Light Barrier * Reinforcement of the Army * Second Coin Toss * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen Traps * Reversal of Fate * Royal Decree Plaguespreader Zombie/Quillbolt Hedgehog method This method uses the following cards: *Arcana Force XXI - The World *Imperial Iron Wall *Plaguespreader Zombie *Quillbolt Hedgehog It works in a similar fashion to the Quillbolt Loop. Once The World is summoned, return a card to the top of your deck to revive a Plaguespreader Zombie which you have already dumped in the Graveyard. Now that a Tuner monster is on the field, you can also revive Quillbolt Hedgehog. Tribute these two for The World's effect to skip your opponent's next turn. Your hand will never run out of cards, even if you only have one card in it when you start (you must have at least 1), since you will continually draw the card you put on top of your deck, then return it to the top of your deck. The downside of this deck is that since it is reliant on Imperial Iron Wall, it can be difficult to clear your opponent's backfield without ruining the lockdown. Makyura the Destructor and Cathedral of Nobles can help alleviate this in Traditional Format, but in Advanced format you must simply rely on your opponent not having enough powerful Spells or Traps to ruin the lockdown. It's also a good idea to keep Seven Tools of the Bandit and Trap Jammer handy. Note that, because of Imperial Iron Wall, this method cannot overlap with the other two outlined above. Monsters * A Cat of Ill Omen * Arcana Force 0 - The Fool for quickly summon The World using Court of Justice * Arcana Force III - The Empress for quickly summoning The World * Arcana Force XXI - The World * Gellenduo * Kaiser Sea Horse * Mask of Darkness * Plaguespreader Zombie * Quillbolt Hedgehog * Treeborn Frog Spell Cards * Card of Safe Return (Traditional Format Only) * Celestial Transformation * Court of Justice * Foolish Burial * Light Barrier * One for One * Second Coin Toss * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen Trap Cards * Dark Bribe * Imperial Iron Wall * Lucky Chance * Reversal of Fate * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Trap Jammer Destiny Hero Departed Lockdown Method Have two copies of Destiny Hero - Departed in your graveyard as well and Imperial Iron Wall and Remove Brainwashing face up on the field together with Arcana Force XXI - The World and it´s head effect applied. When your Standby Phase arrives, the two Departeds in your graveyard will be special summoned to your opponents field. Remove Brainwashing will return them to your side of the field so that you can tribute in the End Phase for Arcana Force XXI - The World. Continue doing this until your opponent has 0 life points. Category:Deck Type